kindredfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucaniel Clarke
Basic Info A half-hearted merchant, The Concierge of the Underworld, a true sociopath, Killer, The Beast, 'Boss' and Villain. Buzz-Words, Empty in meaning, yet they all find themselves attached to the man known as Lucaniel Clarke. Some fabricated, others dangerous half-truths. Overall, one thing can be said for certain. Nothing ever seems the way as it does with the man, and secrecy is a trade he's dealt in since his earliest days. Only a few trusted souls know where his 'heart' truly rests, what he has become, and most importantly, what his true motivations are. LIKES : ■ Silence : ■ Art of Warfare : ■ Philosophy and Psychology : ■ Thin veiled Cigars : ■ Whiskey : ■ Classical Music : ■ Books DISLIKES : ■ Cheap Food : ■ Indecisive people : ■ Authority Based on Entitlement (Lineage/Heritage) : ■ Personal Loss of any kind OTHER : ■ Alignment: ??? : ■ Vice(s): Thin veiled Cigars : ■ Favorite Food: Medium Rare Steak : ■ Favorite Drink: Sugared Mint Tea / Whiskey : ■ Favorite Color: Black Appearance & Personality : Standing at 1,84 CM, Lucaniel poses a pretty average build, However on the athletic, endurant side. Moreso, his face is covered in various scars he had obtained during the abuse he suffered growing up in the lower districts of Ul'dah, and a constant reminder for him where he came form, and what he came to. His Physical state seems to be improving constantly, to the point some wonder if he's not in training unbeknownst to those closest to him. : Overall, Lucans surface-personality has shifted over the years from that of an overly agreeable, and calm manned Merchant to that of a stoic, observant bystander, taking to action only when necessary in his eyes. While he may've once prided himself leaving everyone in the dark as to his true motivations and personal aspirations, He's found himself now yearning for the opposite. He seems more and more drawn to those he'd consider loyal to himself, and while his truly egoistical nature has not been quenched, he cannot stop the constantly nagging concerns over those he considers 'family' at this point. : Lucan has taken quite an amount of time for himself nowadays, becoming more reclusive and introspective as the days go by. It seems that thoughts alone are able to occupy him for days now. Skills/Abilities/Equipment :Aetherical Skills: Never keen on restricting himself to casts and sects, Lucaniel sought out early to break the barrier in which Aether can be used. Through a bastardization of the thaumaturgical arts that he majored in, and the more inherent philosophy of Chakra (as is used by the once famed Monks of A'la Mhigo), he's created his own, unique blend of Aether useage, one that does not require him to wield a staff or other amplifying items. A Gateway so to speak to allow him to wield Aether in most original ways. :Garlean Gunblade "Rhalgr's Ambition": A Keepsake Memento from his father, one that he's had refined over his various expeditions to Garlemald. Rhalgr's Ambition is in all a rather standard-issue Gunblade, the only difference lying in the refinement of the Garlean steel used and ornamentations adorning it. The name is a direct snipe at the Garleans unwillingness to recognize Aether, or Aetherical Arts as valid and meaningful. :Knives : Carries atleast one with himself if he's unable to carry Rhalgr's Ambition. Usually strapped to his thigh underneath his coat, or hidden inside the inner pocket of his Coat. :Extensive Memory: Skilled in mnemonic techniques, there's rarely anything he ever forgets least he wants to. A necessary skill given the sheer volume of Books and Theorems Aetherical Arts bring with themselves. Moreso, this skill is quite often a necessary crutch for his business, as he tends to memorize all clients and interactions by mind, rather then chronicling it by paper, mainly to ensure no viable ways of traceback and to maintain a degree of deniability. Biography Journal Fifth Umbral Moon More then one year has passed since I have written something in this Journal, though it feels more like an eternity. Once more, I've found myself enjoying the silence of a spot of my choice, where I can enjoy my Cigar and Glass of Whiskey, while I put down words to paper, Words that may otherwise never escape my sealed lips. Since I've, once and for all, seperated myself from the small family that I got to know as the Kindred, things have.. once more changed in a way that I can only describe as.. dark, heartfelt and exciting. The way in which my previous relations to the Kin have dissolved had me..angry. An anger that I've tried to drown in ..what you would call 'work'. It proved to be an exercise in futility however. as I've found myself left alone with my thoughts, Eventually this.. solitude drove me to return Garlemald, to atleast draw a final line through the gaps in my past that have haunted my mind like open wounds, never truly able to heal. Family, Loyalty. Those where the things that I missed the most, the things after which I yearned so dearly. Even if they where adopted, I had still managed to surround myself with people that I was able to consider..family, and more importantly, brutally loyal. People through which, perhaps, I tried to fill a void in my Heart. Individuals that I could rely on. Reinard..Nocturiel. My dear cousins, Cousins which I've brought back with myself to Eorzea. Men that I did not have to keep away from myself in fear of betrayal. Back in Eorzea, I've plunged myself head first into business with them. Reinard, an intellectual and Scholar in his own right sought for ways I could attain the Immortality I so sorely sought after, whilst Nocturiel, less Intelligent then the prior, but perhaps through that lack of intelligence more honest, and a more noble spirit, entertained himself with the 'wet-work' I occationally picked up.I myself, as so often, reassumed my title as 'Concierge of the Underworld', to set out and seek for those that could bring me closer to my goals. It was during this period..these months that my life took more then just one spin. The first reason for this was called 'Cardinal Vitae'. The second..Roswyn Valhuri. Cardinal Vitae was one of my.. Inventions. A brain childe so to speak. Cardinal was to be a mantle under which I could gather the dubious and sick minds that otherwise stood sorely alone, to bring them to a table and guide them into productive directions. Amongst them was Melfice Vainchelon. A quite obsessive man to whom I owe the pleasure of my recent curse to a great deal. Roswyn however was perhaps the result of pure..chance. Though by now I would call it fate rather then chance. We met eachother as Criminals that aimed to become mutual associated, to benefit one another. I, the Concierge, courting her network towards the other connections that I had. Her, the Ringleader of her own criminal outfit, infatuated with the chance to expand her business, and prove her worth to her estranged father. But we didn't become associated. Against the odds of professional conduct, in spite of the treacherous nature of the criminal underworld, we became lovers. Friends even, as unlikely this may sound written forth through my hand. Up to this very day I wonder what drew her to me, or likewise, myself to her. She would call it Love, I,however, I believe up to this very day that love is something that will forever remain barred for me. While many may believe me to simply be a stubborn child with a traumatic past, there's a slint of truth to it. Every Person, if you strip away the veil, or the illusion of a soul, personality and morals, is but the sum of his experiences.. and mine have been grim. Experiences that led to motivations, desires..and needs, who all are egoistical in nature. Even so..there's a certain ammount of.. pressure that won't leave my chest If I think about her..or the subject of Love. The Knowledge that she could be what would've once made me 'complete', Happy. In life..I've come to realize, the most beautiful things are Illusions. Like Artists, we weave and spin meaning and value into simple interactions and animalistic desires.. And we enjoy them through that. In that vein, I feel alot of meaning.. and value in her friendship. And I keep wondering if that is enough. A recent verbal joust with my cousin Reinard made me realize that, beneath this mask..this..veneer that I so carefully constructed over the years, still rests the beating heart of a man. Strong enough to be distance.. but unable to cope with loss in any shape or form in a normal measure. That is why I find myself capable of keeping them at a distance..aslong I know them safe..sound..and alive. Musical Themes : ■ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5m5mmlz5EM0 "Whilst taking Lives" : ■ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EkOcYplK1eE Miscellaneous RUMORS Some of these rumors are untrue or are greatly exaggerated. Please feel free to add your own rumors under PC! ◢ Common Rumors (Easily overheard) : ■ "An easy fellow to talk to, but very..discreet..-- Another Merchant' : ■ "Ah, tried talkin' to 'im once, brushed me' off like some swamp rat', tha' pompous bastard"-- ''Bar Patron' : ■ "I've rarely found him to stay anywhere for longer then a day"-- ''Bartender' ◢ Moderate Rumors (Moderately difficult to overhear) : ■ "Lucan? Do yourself a favor. Stay, the fuck, away. -- ''Former 'Associate : ■ "I knew' 'im. Once. I can't recognize 'im anymor', however. not the same guy..not the man I worked with once'' ◢ Rare Rumors (Very difficult or rarely overheard) : ■ "Listen and listen well. I grew up with him. We where mates as Orphans in the Streets of Ul'dah. And believe you me, The things he did to survive would've broken any man. I'm a man of faith, and I believe in the Twelve, but I fear only him." -- A Priest : ■ "A tortured soul through and through, though he'll let no one in about it. He told me once 'We're all the sum of our memories', and his..let's say, haven't been the most cheerful" -- A tavern owner ◢ PC Rumors (Rumors from the character's of other players) : ■ "I'm fine. And I've no idea where you're getting these crazy ideas about him. Thanks for the concern though." - Roswyn Valhuri : ■ "My cousin? What can I say... Merchant, travels a lot; Keeps to himself. Don't double-cross him on a deal." - Reinard Ackerman : ■ : ■ RELATIONS : ● Neutral Standing ♥ Romantic Interest ♥ Platonic Love ● Good Standing ● Poor Standing : ●Gaspard Howlett : One of Lucaniels Protegees, who helped nurture him back into a more sane state of mind. After his hefty fall from grace, they've lost sight and contact of eachother. Up to this day, Lucan knows not where his former Student is, or what he does. : ● Reinard Ackerman : Cousin and one of the several Garleans that travelled back with him to Ul'dah after his most recent trip to Garlemald. Since then, they've gone through several situations that have both re-inforced their standing, yet almost risked ripping it apart aswell. He considers his honesty a valuable thing, even if he does not enjoy the content of it at times. : ● Liucen Oakencall : Part of Lucaniels operation / Close Envoy : ● Nocturiel Blackthorne : Adopted Brother, And as he'd describe him 'Not the brightest, but through that a far more noble soul then he'. Nocturiel owes his freedom to Lucan, a debt he has vigorously tried to pay back in loyalty. : ♥ Roswyn Valhuri : They met as mere Business associates, however their Relationship quickly escalated into something more. This very Relationship is burdened by the 'games' they played in it's early stages, with a certain..discord between them that Lucan tries to mend, one step at a time. Nonethenless, their attraction to eachother seems almost obsessive. While her yearning nature appeals to him, and moreso she's one of the few he truly feels 'protective' about, He's also immensely annoyed with her indecisiveness and what he presumes to be a 'straying' nature, blaming her in silence for her inability to rationalize her emotions in regards to others. : ● Melfice Vainchelon : To call him arrogant and obsessive would do both terms unjust. While he honors his..diligence, and rather brash attitude, his Obsession over his Lass made him question the mans faculties more then once, Even though he can relate to the notion of obsession. Once an Ally of his, he had been a vital part, if not perhaps the architect of his current plights. Nonethenless, He casts no blame upon the man, knowing well that his current 'fate', was woven by his own hands. : ● Senna Maham : Former Romantic Interest : ● U'xiae Odh : Former Business Partner Category:Historical Member